Opening/Mac's suggestion
This is the scene where the opening and Mac's suggestion takes place in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. film starts in black and the saying appears; A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of..." Star Wars Star Wars; The Empire Strikes Out Narrator: It is a period of civil war. The Galactic Empire threatens to crush the Rebellion using its ultimate weapon, the Death Star. camera pans to see the Death Star and then it explodes with a Stormtrooper flying Stormtrooper: Mommy! Narrator and Ryan Heretic: (voice) Not. cut to the Rebel base on Yavin Ryan Heretic: (voice) Princess Leia and the Rebel Alliance have scored a major victory. Rebels dance and cheer Narrator: But there's no time to celebrate. Rebels groan Princess Leia: Fellow Rebels, with the Death Star Destroyed, the Empire and their allies will surely hunt us down. Mac Grimborn: She's right. We have to evacuate to our secret base on Hoth. Rebels: Ooh. of the rebels looks on his phone and sees a clip of a Taun Taun dying from "The Empire Strikes Back", which he groans in disgust. Princess Leia: Luke, we fear an Imperial counter-attack may come from Naboo. I need you to go there and locate the Stormtrooper base. Then Han and I will lead the Gungan troops in to destroy it. Han Solo: Hey, you can count on me, sister. Luke Skywalker: Me too, sister. Ono: Hapana! Luke Skywalker: Did that sound weird to you guys, too? Princess Leia: Oh, Yeah, kinda creepy. Han Solo: I don't know why, but, yeah. Bunga: Un-Bunga-lievable! Ryan Heretic: And I hope Hoth is a nice place for a Rebel hide-out, Mom. Princess Leia: Sure. I guess you are right, son. Mac Grimborn: Okay, let's move it! Rebels get to their ships and fly off. Mac and the others are getting ready Meg Griffin (EG): Cutter, if Ryan calls Leia his mom, does that make Ryan a Organa like her father from Alderaan? Cutter: Yeah. And she might call him by... Ryan Heretic: Prince Ryan? Cutter: Yeah. And what would that be, Ryan Tano? Ryan Heretic: I think it would make me a prince of the Rebellion. And I like the sound of that. Prince Ryan Organa of the Alliance to restore the Republic. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah, Ryan. At least you are not a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan. Ryan Heretic: Thanks, Meg. And I did consider Han Solo as my father. feels a familiar presence Ryan Heretic: Hey, bro. Are you okay? Mac Grimborn: I sense something. A presence I haven't felt since. Meg Griffin (EG): What is it? Please tell us, First Brother. Mac Grimborn: I feel something rising, something sinister. Ryan Heretic: I guess you started to sound like Vader or Nova. Talking of which, where is my master Nova? Anga: She's with 3PO. Ryan Heretic: Phew. At least I do like her castle here. Makes her a queen of the Rebellion. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. In memory of Twilight, I would love someone like Nova. (EG) nods and comforts him Meg Griffin (EG): I'm sorry. If Ryan stopped Twilight from being consumed by the dark side, he might an apprentice of Nightmare Moon with a name like lights in darkness. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I would come with Nova on Luke's mission to find the Imperial base on Tatooine. Twilight did like that place. As for Anakin, he didn't like sand. For him, it's course, rough and gets everywhere. Cutter: Now Ryan Tano is weeping in self-pity. Meg Griffin (EG): Don't worry, Ryan. Summer: Janja said something about BYOB. Ryan Heretic: You mean Bring your own buddy? Yeah. Summer: No. I meant, Bring your own bones. Princess Atta: "BYOB"? Ryan Heretic: Bones? I don't know about him. Must be a different cyborg. And Meg has her ship she could use to get to Hoth. Meg Griffin (EG): Thanks. C-3PO comes out of the bathroom C-3PO: Hello? Hello? Anyone? Anything? Where did they go? They've left me. I'm all alone. Ryan Heretic: 3PO? C-3PO: I'm not alone. Ryan Heretic, Mac Grimborn and Princess Atta! Ryan Heretic: You were left behind? I didn't know droids can go to the bathroom. Kion: Me neither. Ryan Heretic: Meg and I would follow Luke to Tatooine. Nightmare Nova will company me as my master. confused I said "my master". Nova, that's your cue. Nova gasps Nightmare Nova: Give me a sec. on her mask Okay. I'm ready. And action. walks up to her allies as her theme music plays Nightmare Nova: Are we ready to take action? Meg Griffin (EG): Yes, my lady. I will be with you and Ryan as your Inquisitor. Mac Grimborn: Slow up. What Inquisitor name do I call you, Meg? Meg Griffin (EG): Call me... on a cloak and mask Thirteenth Sister. Mac Grimborn: Okay. Thirteenth Sister. Ryan Heretic: Wow. Meg. I didn't know you had the skills of an Inquisitor. Meg Griffin (EG): I do now. And I will use them to fight for the Rebellion. Ryan Heretic: Wow. That is cool. How did you join my master as one of her Inquisitors? Meg Griffin (EG): By saving several planets with the help of Mzingo and the vultures. And I got that one as my Inquisitor weapon. his lightsaber Mac Grimborn: Wow. (EG) swings her lightsaber and deactivates it Ryan Heretic: We do need some help with my, Meg's and my master's abilities. Kion: Like who? Twilight's daughter Nyx? Ryan Heretic: Someone else like... Janja and a few members of our crew. Rarity: I agree. Nightmare Nova: I guess Prince Ryan Organa is perfect for my apprentice and Thirteenth Sister as my Inquisitor. Ryan Heretic: Yep. Rainbow Dash: We could split into three teams so we can help the rebels. I will lead my team with Han and Leia to head to Naboo. Mac Grimborn: I'll hunt down Nuka. Ryan Heretic: Me, Nova and Meg will go with Janja, Jasiri and the few hyenas to help Luke Skywalker. And anyone else will help C-3PO and Chewie. Nightmare Nova: Good idea, Leia's group will work out fine. Ryan Heretic: Right. I guess MG will have the vultures go with the Lion Guard to get Lom Pyke's help. Mzingo: So, I am in command with Fluttershy? I hope Mac would be fine. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And you would try not to get killed, right? nods Nightmare Nova: And Nuka will be careful not to choke on his aspirations, Grand Commander. Ryan Heretic: bows Oh. Thanks, my master. Mac Grimborn: Okay. That's strictly BYOS. his Gauntlet Gauntlet takes off Ryan Heretic: Chewbacca, looks like you are with Mwoga and Atta. And 3PO and Fuli too. Princess Atta: "BYOS"? Meg Griffin (EG): Come, my love. You and Nova will get ready to help Luke. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I'll go get into my Starfighter and chart my course for the Tatooine system. Mwoga: Mzingo We might have to talk to the committee about it. Mzingo: When we get to the word, we'll put it to a vote. Ryan Heretic: He's right. You vultures will go with the Guard to the Utapau system and we will call you if you want to go to Tatooine when my allies get there. (EG)/Thirteenth Sister nods Kion: I guess you and Uncle Mac have something in common, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. While Mac is an Inquisitor for the Empire sometime ago, Meg is the 13th sister for the Rebellion. (EG)/Thirteenth Sister nods Meg Griffin (EG): Right. And Lady Nova, I hope you would see Luke when we get to Tatooine. It's like I remember seeing R2 and 3PO on the time we met them with Jawas. Nightmare Nova: Really? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. And Ryan Organa was with them. Sometimes, Ryan Organa is a bit like his title. Ryan Heretic: I guess you was right, Dash. Category:Opening scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts